Winx (Group)/Gallery/Comics
Covers Winx Club |-|Season 1= TheCastle.png|Issue 1: The Castle tumblr_inline_orxd35QOxW1qbnh4c_500.jpg|Issue 1: The Castle (Alt. Cover) The_secret_of_alfea.png|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea tumblr_inline_orxd32e06O1qbnh4c_500 (1).jpg|Issue 2: The Secrets of Alfea (Alt. Cover) tumblr_inline_orxd38Kqrm1qbnh4c_500.jpg|Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom (Alt. Cover) Prigioniera del Buio.jpg|Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark (Alt. Cover) The_swamp_monster.png|Issue 6: The Swamp Monster WCM11.jpg|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame (Alt. Cover) tumblr_inline_orxd5fuby31qbnh4c_500.jpg|Issue 12: Magic Battle (Alt. Cover) Tumblr_nbuqonwSVo1s4zhiio1_500.png|Issue 13: Moonlight tumblr_inline_orxd5lQ5bT1qbnh4c_500.jpg|Issue 13: Moonlight (French Cover) Tumblr_nbuqpxwXww1s4zhiio1_500.png|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody tumblr_inline_orxd5o9vYt1qbnh4c_500.jpg|Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody (French Cover) |-|Season 2= Le_Spectre_de_Balmoral.jpg|Issue 17: The Ghost of Balmoral (Spanish Cover) Le_Gardien_de_Rêves.jpg|Issue 18: The Guardian of Dreams (French Cover) WCMI19.jpg|Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose (Alt. Cover) WCMI20.jpg|Issue 20: An Evil Wind (Alt. Cover) WCMI21.jpg|Issue 21: The Shaab Stone (Alt. Christmas Cover) WCMI22.jpg|Issue 22: Treason (Alt. New Years Cover) WCMI24.jpg|Issue 24: Love Potion (Alt. Cover) WCMI25.jpg|Issue 25: Logic and Love (Alt. Cover) |-|Season 3= WCMI50.jpg|Issue 50: Rebellious Genie (Alt. Cover) WCMI58.jpg|Issue 58: The Magic Child (Alt. Cover) |-|Season 4= Magix_Virus.png|Issue 67: Magix Virus Tumblr_ndeqwunzG71s4zhiio1_500.png|Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy WCM92.jpg|Issue 92: The Club of Vampires WCM100.jpg|Issue 100: The Stone of Memories WCM101.png|Issue 101: Winx Music Tour - Spirits of Nature WCM102.jpg|Issue 102: Winx Music Tour - An Enchanted Melody WCM103.png|Issue 103: Winx Music Tour - Magic of the East |-|Season 5= WCM115.jpg|Issue 115: The Last Dragon of Pyros |-|Season 6= WCM123.jpg|Issue 123: The Spell of Time WCM129.jpg|Issue 129: The Queen of Hearts |-|Season 7= WCM139.jpg|Issue 139: Surprise Party! WCM140 Alt.jpg|Issue 140: A New Power for the Winx! (Prototype) WCM145.jpg|Issue 145: Winx Fairy Blog WCM150.jpg|Issue 150: Magical Sparkles WCM153.jpg|Issue 153: Magic Travelix |-|Season 8= WCM181.jpg|Issue 181: Magic Stars! WCM182.jpg|Issue 182: The King of the Pleiades World of Winx |-|Season 1= WCM157.jpg|Issue 157: The Magic Storm WCM163.jpg|Issue 163: Fairy Halloween WCM165.jpg|Issue 165: A Special New Year |-|Season 2= WCM167.jpg|Issue 167: Love Trap WCM171.jpg|Issue 171: In the World of Dreams WCM174.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales WCM174 Alt.jpg|Issue 174: The Song of the Whales (Prototype) Issues Winx Club |-|Season 1= Lunch In Magix (I1).png|The Winx having lunch in the city. |-|Season 2= TGoBp3 clean.png|Bloom bringing the Winx to Earth to spend their Summer vacation in The Ghost of Balmoral. Screenshot 65.png|Bloom amazed by the results of Stella's room-expansion spell. TGoBp8.png|The Winx trying to pitch a tent. Screenshot 66.png|Bloom trying to summon the Ghost of Balmoral. Guardian of Dreams p15.png|The Winx being called into the infirmary in The Guardian of Dreams. Guardian of Dreams p20.png|The Winx read Dr. Morpheus' magic note. Guardian of Dreams p35.png|The girls coming across the nightmarish castle plaguing Layla's dreams. MotLp11.png|A drawing of the Winx and Aisha in Monsters on the Loose. Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Winx and Specialists being confronted by the Trix. MotLp23.png|The Winx paying the Pixies a visit. Evil Wind p30.png|Bloom telling the girls of her suspicions. Evil Wind p31.png|The Winx preparing to find the source of the memory-erasing wind. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= Circe's Island.png|The Winx finding the island where Circe is hidden in The Mirror of the Sea. TJoA p13.png|The Winx and Trix trying to rescue the Selkies and Tritannus from the Jaws of the Abyss in The Jaws of the Abyss. Winx+Trix Convergence(I105).png|The Winx and Trix combining their powers to forces the Jaws open. TJotA p17.png|Inside the Jaws. Mysterious Island p3.png|The Winx transforming to combat a sudden storm in The Mysterious Island. Mysterious Island p6.png|The Winx unintentionally separating as they search the Island of Esmeralda. Mysterious Island p14.png|Looking for Stella. Mysterious Island p16.png|The Island of Esmeralda's true appearance. Hypnotic Ray(I106).png|Dodging Darcy's Hypnotic Ray attack. Dark Sirens p10.png|Stella falling unconscious after a sneak attack in The Dark Sirens. Screenshot 465.png|Launching a counterattack on the Dark Sirens. TSotB p4.png|The Winx arriving at the hotel they will be staying at in Ireland in The Scream of the Banshee. Harmonix Convergence(I108).png|The Winx using a Convergence to dispel Maeve's dark influence. Spring Banner & Wall of Sound(I109).png|The Winx protecting themselves from the Atlanteans' attacks in The Threat of the Atlanteans. MVoL p1.png|The Winx seeing Flora off in The Magical Valley of Linphea. MVoL p24.png|Flora's birthday celebration! Dragon Fire Convergence(I111).png|The Winx combining their powers into Bloom's Dragon Fire in The Flower of Koralis. Trix Trap p1.png|The Winx showing a family of four around Gardenia's Marine Park in The Trix's Trap. Trix Trap p9.png|Magic Winx, Sirenix! Spell of Healing(I112).png|Tecna and Flora healing Musa, Stella and Aisha as the Trix are distracted. Sirenix Convergence(I112).png|Using a Sirenix Convergence to clean the waters of the Trix's magic oil. Trix Trap p22.png|Taking a picture with Mirco and his family. Logic Net(I113)R.png|Rachel showing off her Logic Net to the Winx in Magical Costumes. Fairy Talent p5.png|Everyone gathering for Stella's fashion show in Fairy Talent. Fairy Talent p8.png|A cloud made up of dark energy attacks the school! Fairy Talent p13.png|The Winx (minus Bloom) combatting the Vampire Cloud as everyone rushes for safety. Sirenix Convergence(I114).png|Romina joining in the Winx's Sirenix Convergence to destroy the Vampire Cloud. TLDoP p10.png|The Winx transforming to defend themselves from the Mother Flame in The Last Dragon of Pyros. Magical Barrier Convergence(I116).png|The Winx creating a magic barrier to keep the prehistoric animals out in The Flute of the Shaman. The Ice Princess p6.png|Sudden snowfall in Gardenia in The Ice Princess. Asgard Royal Palace (I117).png|Inside the royal palace of Asgard. Mitzi's Challenge p1.png|The Winx guest-starring on the Jenny Joy Show in Mitzi's Challenge. Mitzi's Challenge p4.png|Th Winx promising to help Bloom learn how to cook before the day of the challenge. Power of Music p1.png|The Winx cruising through the serene waters of Melody in The Power of Music. Tuning Fork of Melody.png|The Tuning Fork of Melody restored. |-|Season 6= Enchanted Forest p8.png|The Winx going into their Bloomix in The Enchanted Forest. Enchanted Forest p15.png|The Winx headed for a storm spire in the middle of the city. Ginkgo-Winx Performance.png|The Winx and Ginkgo Spirit performing in The Enchanted Forest ballet. Bloomix Convergence (I121).png|The Winx executing a Convergence to lift Pincopallius' robot suit into orbit before exploding in The Lost Puppy. Magic of Sports Group Transformation.png|The Winx's Magic of Sports transformation in The Great Challenge. Time Spell Magic Winx.png|The Winx of the past transforming in The Spell of Time. Time Spell Ending.png|Bloom professing her faith to the Winx Club of the past. AotC p3.png|The Winx, Specialists, Paladins and Daphne spending time at the Gardenia Horse Fair in Attack of the Centaurs. AotC Bloomix.png|Magic Winx, Bloomix! Bloomix Convergence (I124).png|Bloomix Convergence! Elf Kingdom Comics.png|The Winx in a simulation of Palladium's home in The Kingdom of the Dark Elves. Dark Elf Simulation.png|Learning about the Dark Elves. Dark Elf Realm.png|The Winx in the Realm of the Dark Elves. Dark Elves.png|Surrounded! Magic Exhibition p5.png|The Winx rejoicing over being able to accompany Musa for support in The Magic Exhibition. Assurance.png|The Winx assuring Musa that they will be there to support her. Magic Exhibition p14.png|The Winx searching for Musa in the Auditiorium's underground tunnels. |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Tecna Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Aisha Category:Roxy